Conventional protective face screen or visor can be divided into welding protective visor, anti-chemical warfare visor, and anti-shock visor. The protective visor has a head-mounted or hand-held structure. The head-mounted protective visor consists of a headband and a face screen. When an operator works wearing such a protective visor on head, the protective visor can effectively prevent foreign splash, and absorb radiant heat as well as certain ultraviolet (UV) rays. Human face can be protected effectively. However, the conventional protective face screen or visor cannot effectively filter out harmful rays from incidence, and thus leaves operator's eyes subject to injury.